Destiny
by whatever2011
Summary: My name is Bella and I have six protective brothers. I met the love of my life with flour on my face, but who cares? Follow Bella and Edward through their relationship. How will her brothers take the news of her dating a professional football player?
1. Bella's Background

**My first story! Let me know what you think. I don't care if they are good or bad reviews. Thanks for reading and enjoy**

**Disclaimer-All characters and anything Twilight related belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>BPOV- Bella's Background<p>

My name is Bella Swan. I have six older brothers. That is right I said 6. There is Emmett and Sam who are both 28 and play professional football for the Seattle Seahawks. Then there is Ben who is 26 and works for an accounting firm. My next brother Paul, 25, decided he did not want to go to college and he is a cop. Jasper, 23, is pursuing his graduate degree in psychology. Lastly, the babies of the family are Seth and I. We both are 22 and seniors at the University of Washington. Seth took after our dad and is working on his law degree were I am working on my education degree.

It has been my brothers and I for the past 8 years. Our parents died in a plane crash on the way to Hawaii to celebrate their 20th wedding anniversary. My brother Emmett adopted Paul, Jasper, Seth and I in order to keep the family together.

We were lucky that we didn't have to change schools since we already had a house in Washington close to campus. Emmett, Sam and Ben moved back home in order to take care of us. It was a shock for me to lose my parents at such a young age but my brothers helped me get through it.

I had a hard time growing up without my mother. I remember when I was 14 and got my first period. I was a late bloomer but already knew what to do.

* * *

><p>It was a Friday night and I was at home watching a movie with Seth. "Bella I want some popcorn would you make me some, please." Seth looked at me pleading with his big brown eyes.<p>

"Fine but next time you have to make me what I want."

Has I got up off the coach I heard Seth say, "Thanks Bella. You are my favorite sister." Seth was always trying to suck-up to me because I was the only person in this family who could actually cook edible food.

I walked into and placed a package of popcorn in the microwave. I had just turned it on when I felt something wet on my panties. I went into the bathroom to check it out and I saw a red spot on my underwear. So that explains the stomach pains I have been having all day.

Damn I don't have any pads or tampons and there is no way I can go to the store and get some. Suck it up Bella you are just going to have to ask on of your brothers to go for you.

"Bella are you alright? You have been in there for a long time." I couldn't ask Seth because he can't drive. Sam, Emmett and Ben were with their girlfriends so that left Paul.

"I'm okay Seth can you get Paul for me." I heard Seth leave to get Paul.

"What do you need Bells? Do you need me to unclog the toilet for you again?" Paul said laughing. I swear that my brothers would never let that go. I tried to unclog it myself but I wasn't strong enough.

"I have a feminine problem Paul. Can you go to the store for me?" I know I was beet red but I wished he would understand what I meant.

"Bells what the hell is a feminine problem? Stop talking in riddles!" I could hear Seth laughing at what Paul said. I knew the bastard had already figured it out but he wouldn't tell Paul for me.

"What is everyone doing by the bathroom door? Did Bella stop up the toilet again?" Could my life get any worse? Now Jasper was there too.

"I don't know what the hell is going on Jasper. Seth comes and gets me and tells me Bella needs me. Then Bella tells me she has "feminine problems". What the hell are feminine problems? Did she break a nail?" Paul was getting angry.

I heard both Seth and Jasper start laughing. "Paul don't you remember from Sex Ed videos that "feminine problems" is coded for I have my period?"

"Why the fuck would I want to know that Bella has her period?" I guess I should have just waited until someone else got home.

"She needs pads and tampons. I don't think we have ever bought any." I think I just want to curl up in the corner and die from embarrassment after what Jasper said.

"There is no way in hell I am going to get those! Jasper you go your older and knew what "feminine problems" were."

"Fine I will go does anyone need anything else from the drug store? Bella?" Jasper was always calm and wanting to avoid conflict.

"No I think that is all I need."

"Okay, I will be back soon." I heard both Jasper and Paul leave. Thank god, that was over.

"Bella, this was soooooo much better than watching a movie. I don't think I have every laugh so hard in my entire life." Seth was always laughing when I was embarrassed.

"Seth just leave. I just want to be left alone." I knew the tears would start soon and didn't want anyone to be able to hear them. I heard Seth walk away.

I decide while I was waiting for Jasper to get back I would take a shower to clean myself up. The warm water felt great and helped ease my cramps some. I really missed my mom. If she was still alive she would know how to make me feel better and there wouldn't have been any awkward conversations with my brothers.

I just finished my shower and drying off when I heard a knock at the door. "Bella, I left the goods outside the door. Let me know if you need anything else." I then heard Jasper leaving.

I just finished wrapping the towel around my body and was getting ready open the door and get the goods when I heard the stomping of my favorite brother Emmett. I could hear Sam right behind him and they were talking about football.

"Oh what do we have here? I think we should take a look. It might be candy and I am pretty hungry." Why did Emmett have to be so curious? I could hear the bag crinkling and then a gasp.

"Oh my god! It seems our little Belly as grown up. Look Sam pads and tampons. Oh Belly are you hiding behind that door?" Why couldn't I have gotten to the bag faster than them.

"Emmett, I think we should just leave her alone. She has to be really embarrassed and it has to be hard without having mom around." Sam was a savior he was also trying to protect me against Emmett's teasing.

"Shut it Sam or should I say Samantha? What are you a girl? Come on Belly just talk to us or I am going to hide your stuff." I could hear Emmett laughing on the other side of the door.

"Emmett please just leave the stuff and leave." My voice cracked on the end and I know he could tell I was crying. Who wouldn't be crying? I have never been so humiliated in my entire life.

"Sorry Belly. We are leaving now." I could hear the remorse in Emmett's voice.

I quickly opened the door and secured the bag. I hurried up and inserted a tampon and ran back to my room with the goods and got clean clothes. After I was dressed and everything in the female area was taken care of, I decide I would go find Emmett and make him feel better.

I went downstairs to the family room and saw all my brothers staring at the TV. I guess someone had filled Ben in on what had happen while he was gone.

"Bella are you going to come join us?" Seth being my twin usually knew how I was feeling. I just wanted to forget this evening ever happened.

"Sure what are we watching?" Just like that, everything was back to normal and that night was never spoken about again.

* * *

><p>My brothers have always been there for me in good times and bad. They were all there when Seth and I graduated from high school. I swear I saw tears but they denied it saying it was just allergies.<p>

We still live together in our parents' house. Emmett and Sam are gone a lot because of football but my other 4 brothers are still around.

I have never had a really boyfriend. Boys are pretty much a big no-no because my brothers would beat them up. They are over-protective but I still love them. When I went to prom with Mike, they grilled him for an hour before they would let us leave. Mike was scared to death and never asked me out again.

College was no different from high school. Boys stayed away because of my brothers and I didn't have any problems with school. When I graduated with my education degree, I wanted to be a first grade teacher just like mom.

* * *

><p>It was early August and Emmett decided he wanted to have a party for the new football season. I somehow was roped into make all the food for around 50 people.<p>

I was making the desserts and need some help. Emmett walked into the kitchen and I knew he would help me. "Emmett will you help me mix the batter for the cake?"

"Sorry Belly I need to go get ready for the party." When I turned around, he was gone. Damn him! See if I ever make food for him again. My arm felt like it was about to fall off from all the baking I have done today. I just put the cake in the oven when I heard the doorbell ring. I knew my brothers would be off getting ready so I would have to answer the door.

I knew I looked like a mess. I probably had flour on my face and I am sure my hair was a mess. Oh well it was probably just the UPS man leaving a package. He was probably gone because they only ring the bell once, leave the package and then run back to their truck.

When I finally opened the door, I looked into the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen and he definitely wasn't the UPS man.


	2. Edward's Background

**I am shocked at how many people like my story. I will try to update at least once a week but it will probably be more frequent. I don't really like the title so any ideas are welcomed. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>EPOV- Edward's Background<p>

I am Edward Cullen, only 23 and the starting quarterback for the Seattle Seahawks. I was born and raised in downtown Chicago. My dad, Carlisle, is a doctor and my mom, Esme, is an interior designer. I have one sister, Tanya, who at 26 is a well know model.

Football has been my life since middle school. I was picked on as a kid because I was tall and scrawny. That all changed when I discovered football and started working out. I grew muscles and tried out for the junior high football team. The coach was shocked when I threw a 50-yard pass during tryouts. Needless to say, I was starting quarterback from junior high through high school.

I went from being picked on to the king of the school. I wasn't cocky in high school, like my friend Peter, but I had to keep up appearance. It always felt like I was playing a part because there was no way I was going to picked on again.

My sister, Tanya, who is 3 years older than me, was jealous of me. She didn't think it was fair that I was already the king of the school as a freshman. She had worked hard to climb the social ladder and though I should do the same. She would spread rumors around school about me but they never stuck.

Senior year scouts from all different colleges came to see me play. I got several different offers and committed to play football for the University of Wisconsin. My parents were excited because I won't be too far away and they could come to my home games and watch me play.

I got straight A's in high school and was valedictorian of my class. I think everyone was shocked that a "stupid jock" had the highest grade point average.

During college, my focus was football and biology. I was getting my pre-med degree in so I could attend med school if my football career doesn't work out. I didn't have much time for girls between studying and practice. I had one girlfriend junior year of college, Charlotte, but I found out later on that she was only with me because I was the quarterback. That relationship only lasted a month and ended when I walked in on her fucking my wide receiver. I never had another girlfriend after that.

The Wisconsin football team excelled during my time as quarterback. We were always ranked in the top 20 and even won the Championship Bowl Game my senior year. I was the number one draft pick and ended up in going to the Seattle Seahawks.

My parents were excited for me but were sad that I was moving so far away. Tanya was hardly around since she was traveling the world with her modeling career. I think they would probably end up following me to Seattle.

* * *

><p>It was now July and time for me to drive to Seattle for the start of training camp. I excited to go somewhere new and start my life. I would miss my parents but there is always Skype and cell phones.<p>

"Bye Edward. I love you. Have fun in Seattle. Make sure to call me." Mom was crying and had been hugging me for last 5 minutes. Dad just stood there rolling his eyes at my mother.

"Mom I promise I will call and I love you too. Dad a little help, please." I think he finally got the message that mom wasn't going to let go of me anytime soon.

"Come on Esme let's let the boy leave. We are going to see him in a couple of months for his first game. Bye Edward." Dad finally got mom to let go of me and I started to get into to my car, a silver Volvo.

"Bye Mom and Dad. I love you." I yelled to them while pulling out of the driveway. The traffic in Chicago wasn't too bad since I decided to leave at 4am. It would take me about 4 days to drive from Chicago to Seattle.

After driving for 4 days, I had finally made it to Seattle. My butt was killing me from sitting in the car for so long. I entered the gate code for the underground parking garage for the condo complex. I had already signed a lease for a furnished two-bedroom condo in downtown Seattle. I pulled in my assigned parking spot and got out of the car.

I grabbed a couple suitcases out of the trunk and pushed the button for the elevator. I should have probably just went taken the stairs to get some exercise. The elevator finally came and I pushed the button for the 4th floor. I got off and found my condo, number 411.

Opening the door, I prayed that I would have good neighbors that won't know who I was. Not to sound conceited but I was the next big thing in the football community. I have been on the covers of Sports Illustrated and Men's Health. Thankfully, I haven't been in any tabloids. I attribute this victory to Tanya because she told me if you don't do anything risqué the tabloids don't care about your life. I hoped to continue avoiding the tabloids in Seattle.

I looked around my new home. I had a large living room with a 56" flat screen television. I decided to indulged myself with the TV because what man wouldn't want a large TV. The two couches are a cream color and the whole condo had wood floors. The kitchen has stainless steel appliance but I don't cook so it wouldn't be seeing much use. There is a hallway off the living room leading to the two bedrooms and a bathroom. The master bedroom has a beautiful view of a park and its' own private bathroom. I had converted the second bedroom to my private gym. I guess when my parents come for the first game they will have to rent a hotel room.

Tomorrow was the first day of practice and we had to be at the field by 6am. I decided to call mom before I went to bed. I found my phone and pressed speed dial 2.

Mom answered the phone before the first ring was finished. "Edward, dear how are you?"

"I am fine mom. I just got here and I am getting ready to go to bed. I have to be at the field by 6 tomorrow." I hope she won't want to talk forever tonight.

"Okay, honey. Have a good practice tomorrow and if the other boys start to pick-on you just tell the coach. I love you, baby boy." I was rolling my eyes at my mother's advice. She still thought I was in middle school when I would come home from school crying some days.

"Love you too mom. I will call you tomorrow to let you know how practice went. Goodnight." Please let her just say goodnight.

"Goodnight Edward. Talk to you tomorrow." She then hung up the phone. I think that was the shortest phone call I have ever had with mom. She loves to talk and our normal conversations last at least 30 minutes. I guess I should say she talks for 28 minutes and I say "uhm" for the remaining 2.

I set the alarm for 5am and then settled into my plush king size bed. I was excited for tomorrow but tired from the long drive. I quickly fell asleep.

"Beep. Beep. Beep." What is that awful beeping sound? Rolling over I remember today is my first day of practice and immediately jumped out of bed. I quickly got ready for practice, grabbed my wallet and keys and went to my car.

The stadium wasn't far from the condo so it was only 5:30am when I got there. I can't believe I finally made it to the big leagues. I bet no one ever thought the scrawny little boy in middle school would be the starting quarterback for the Seattle Seahawks.

I had already taken a tour of the stadium so I was able to find the team locker room.

"Do you think Bella will come around much this year? I would love to see what she hides under her baggy clothes." I heard one of the players say. I wonder who Bella is. I heard that some teams have groupies, which will spread their legs to anyone on the team. I bet that is who Bella is.

"I bet she will be around but I won't mess with her. You know how protective Emmett and Sam are. They give us the same warning every year." I heard another voice say. Maybe Bella isn't a groupie.

Entering the room, I recognized some of the players. Quil, Jacob and Embry were standing in circle together whispering about something. Quil was on the defensive team and was the safety. Jacob and Embry were both on the offensive team. Jacob would be one of my wide receivers and Embry would be the fullback.

On the other side of the room were James, Aro, Caius and Marcus. The only person I would have to deal with was Aro because he was offensive tackle. James was the defensive middle linebacker, Caius the cornerback and Marcus the defensive tackle. I wanted to stay away from this group because they are always in the tabloids. They have received multiple fines from the league for their behavior and James as received a suspension for a headshot.

Everyone ignored me has I made my way over to my locker. My pads and jersey were already hanging up in my locker. I was number 8. I have been number 8 since I started football in middle school and was thankful that the Seahawks accommodated my request.

I had just finished changing and was making my wall to the field when I heard, "what's up bitches the answer to your prayers has arrived" has the doors to the locker room slammed opened. There was no doubt in my mind that the monster that just stepped in the room was Emmett Swan. Emmett was one of the best centers in the league and I was really, excited to work with him.

"Sorry for my brother's loud entrance but he is really pumped for this season." That would be Sam Swan, Emmett's twin brother. Sam is the tight end but just has beefy has Emmett.

After recovering from seeing the two hulking men that would be on my offensive line, I saw Coach Clapp come out of his office. "Hurry up boys and get your asses to the field. Practice is starting in 5 minutes and trust me you don't want to be late." Coach Clapp is the Seahawks head coach and I heard you don't want to get on his bad side or your life would be hell.

Walking onto the field was amazing. The stadium was huge and I could just picture the fans yelling. I knew my mouth was hanging open due to the size of the field. I felt a hand on my shoulder "it really is amazing isn't it? I remember the first time I walked on the field but you probably want to close your month before Emmett sees you." I was thankful that Sam was looking out for me. Hopefully this would be the start of a great friendship.

"Thanks, man. I just can't believe I made it to the big leagues." Sam nodded his head and went to stand by Emmett.

"Has you all know we have a new quarterback this season, Edward Cullen. I am expecting to go to the Super Bowl this year so boys need to play your asses off." It felt like coach had just put a bunch of weight on my shoulders but I have learned how to strive on pressure.

Everyone was still staring at coach waiting for him to continue is inspirational speech. "Why are you lazy bitches still standing there? Get on the damn field and start warming up. This is football not some old ladies book club!" I guess coach wasn't much on making speeches. Thus began the start of practice.

After a long day of drills, scrimmaging and weight lifting, I went back to the locker room to change back into my regular clothes. I grabbed my keys and headed to my car. I knew I stunk but I just want to go home and go to sleep. This time change was killing me. I guess I should have left a little earlier to make the drive to Seattle.

After the short drive back to the condo, I got home, took a shower, ate diner, sent a text to my mom letting her know practice was fine and then I went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The days and weeks started to blur together into one massive pile of football. On the weekends, I would stay at home and try to catch up on sleep. I guess I won't have much of a life outside of football. I was hoping that once training was over and the season started coach would start going easier on us. I doubt it though.<p>

Before I know it, August was here. I was getting ready to leave for the day when Emmett made another grand entrance, "Guys, party tonight at the Swan's casa. I expect everyone to make appearance, especially the newbies." Emmett looked really, excited for his party. I will probably stay home, ice my arm, and try to catch up on sleep.

"Will Bella be there?" James would always talk about trying to fuck her when Emmett and Sam weren't around.

"Bella is making all the food for the party but James in case you forgot leave Bella alone. If I ever catch, you so much has bothering my sister I will rip your balls off and feed them to you. That goes for everyone in this room." Emmett looked everyone in the locker room straight into the eyes. I was scared but the mystery of who Bella is, was solved. She was Emmett and Sam's sister. I am guessing she is younger than them since they are so protective of her. I would definitely heed his warning because the look in Emmett's eyes lead me to believe this was not an empty threat.

I wonder if Emmett knew what James would say about Bella behind his back. I figure it is best to keep it to myself for now since I am the new guy. I won't want to cause any trouble for the team.

I was closing my locker when Sam asked, "Cullen, are you coming to the party tonight? You have to come try some of Bella's food." Sam and I have developed a friendship. He has become my mentor and watches out for me. He has also kept Emmett from teasing me like he does all the other newbies.

"I don't really go to parties Sam. I think I am just going to go home and ice my arm." I was still trying to get use to the practice schedule.

"You have to come Cullen or Emmett will target you for the rest of the season. He takes it personal when someone doesn't show up to one of his parties." I really didn't want to go but I guess I could make an appearance. I would hate to be Emmett's punching bag and he is my center so we need to have a good relationship.

"I will make an appearance Sam but I won't stay long. Guess I will see you later tonight." I started walking to my car and thought about how much I didn't want to go to the party.

I drove home on autopilot trying to think of ways to back out of the party. I hadn't come up with any good excuses when I walked into the condo so I decided to just go. It wouldn't be too bad and I could just stay until Emmett saw me. I took a shower to get rid of the stench and sweat from practice. After I was done, I stood in my closet trying to decide what to wear. That is right I have a huge walk-in closet. A majority of my clothes are because of Tanya. Whenever we see each other, she insists on going shopping. She says it is her way of making sure I keep update on the latest fashion trends. Speaking of Tanya I should call her soon. I decided on black slacks and a green polo. I had no idea what to wear to this party but I rather be over dressed than under.

Looking at the clock, I tried to figure out how much time I had to finish getting ready before I would have to leave for the party. "Shit!" I didn't ask what time the party starts. I started to freak out but then remembered I have Sam's phone number. "Sam what time does the party start?" I sent a quick text to Sam. If I didn't hear back from him, I would just leave at 5pm.

5 o'clock came and still no word from Sam so I decided I would just go ahead and leave. The Swan's house wasn't hard to find. The house was huge and had a circle driveway. It looked like the party had started because there were about 5 cars in the driveway.

I quickly parked my Volvo and went up to the front door. Taking a deep breathe I reminded myself that I would only have to stay for 30 minutes or until I made sure Emmett saw me. I rang the doorbell and waited.

I was reaching up to ring the bell again when the door flew open. I slowly drew my eyes up the person's body and I knew this wasn't a guy. When I reached her face, I saw a streak of white on her cheek. Then I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and I could feel my whole world shift. I am sure this woman was going to become someone really special to me.

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen and you are?" I could see the redness start to spread across her checks. Not to sound cocky but I swear she was checking out my hot body.

**I probably will only write EPOV when it is required. The background is finally set. Now it is time for the good part!**

**Don't forget to review**


	3. Party Time!

**Thank-you so much for the reviews!**

**Wonderful news, Destiny has a Beta Reader, loserbelle! Thank-you for your help on this chapter. **

**Happy Thanksgiving! I probably won't update again until next week. Now on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>BPOV-Party Time!<p>

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen, and you are?" Holy shit! I think I just died and went to heaven. Edward was super-hot. I had to work hard on suppressing the urge to squeal like a sixteen-year-old girl.

Edward had the greenest eyes that remind me of the forest in the spring. His hair was an intriguing shade of brown with red highlights. He had muscles in all the right places. I wanted him to turn around so I could see his ass. I bet it was nice and firm.

"Are you done ogling my hot body yet or do you need a couple more minutes?" Shit. I guess he caught me, but what girl couldn't look?

If he wanted to be cocky, then I am going to knock him down a few pegs. "Sorry, Edmund was it? I was just trying to figure out why you showed up 2 hours early to the party." I was so proud of myself when I saw the look of disbelief grow on his face. I knew I had to control my blush or else he would notice I was lying.

Suddenly, a sad smile appeared on Edward's face. He took a step back and looked down at the ground. "I am terribly sorry that I am early, but I didn't know what time the party started. Should I leave and come back later?"

Oh, he is good. He is trying to make me feel sorry for him and I was falling for it. Hook, line and sinker. "No, it is fine, Edward. The party starts when the first guest gets here. There was never any set time." I could feel the blush creep up my cheeks because I knew he knew I was lying earlier about not checking him out.

His face lost the sad smile and pulled into a sexy smirk. Uh oh, I think I am in trouble. "Now that we both know that you were checking me out earlier, what is your name beautiful?" I have never been called beautiful before by a guy. Well, I was never called beautiful by one that wasn't my brothers. I could feel my checks starting to heat up again.

"My name is..."

"Belly, who was at the door?" Damn Emmett and his horrible timing.

"So your name is Belly? Not necessarily a flattering name, but I guess it works." Edward, the smug bastard, started chuckling.

There was no way on earth I was going to let Edward think my name was Belly. Emmett came up with the nickname when I was little because I was a chubby child. I don't think he is ever going to let the name go. At least he is the only one of my brothers who calls me that.

"My name is Bella. Only my lug head brother can call me Belly." All of a sudden, Edward stopped laughing and the color drained from his face. I guess Emmett had given his brotherly warning to the team this year.

"Belly, it is not nice to call people names. Am I going to have to ground you? Don't forget I am your legal guardian." I could hear the humor in his voice when he threatened to ground me.

"Emmett, I am 22 years old. I am an adult and my own legal guardian. You don't have the power to ground me. Besides, lug head isn't even a mean name." When Emmett became my guardian, he loved to create rules and make me follow them. He even created his own holiday. His reasoning was that there is a mother's and father's day but not a legal guardian day. So, June 9th officially became guardian's day, which boiled down to me being his slave for the day.

"Whatever, Belly. Why don't you invite our guest in and go clean up a little? You look like a disaster with all that flour on your face." Thanks so much Emmett for pointing out how awful I look in front of the hottest guy in the world. I love Emmett, but I swear he doesn't have a filter.

"Come on in Edward. It is nice to meet you." I quickly turned around and ran up to my room. Of course, running isn't that easy for me. I tripped on the top step on the stairs. At least luck was on my side because Seth was able to save me from face planting onto the floor.

"Oh Bella, How many times do we have to tell you not to run up the stairs? You think you would have learned when you broke your leg last summer." I could practically hear Seth rolling his eyes while he was scolding me like some little child.

"Thanks for catching me. I won't do it again." I gave him my puppy dog eyes as he became putty in my hands. One good thing about having 6 brothers is I know just what to say to make them do whatever I want. They think they are in control, but I am actually the leader in this house.

Seth released me and I walked the rest of the way to my room, just in case Seth was watching to make sure I didn't fall again. I didn't even bother looking in the mirror before I took my shower. If I did, I wouldn't be able to look Edward in the eyes again due to my disastrous state.

After my shower, I stood in front of my closet debating what to wear. I knew I was wearing skinny jeans, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to wear my blue tank top or my green V-neck.

I ended up choosing the tank top because it was hot outside. It also didn't hurt to show off a little of my body for Edward. I am proud of the way my body looks. I run every other morning about 2 to 3 miles, so I am quite slim with toned legs. However, my face is pretty plain with long brown hair and brown eyes.

After getting dressed and brushing my hair, I realized I had about 5 minutes before the cake would be done. I could hear a lot more voices as I started making my way down the hall to the stairs. I could hear a lot more voices so I guess some more people arrived while I was getting ready. I took a deep breath and prepared myself to talk to people. I am not a fan of parties because I am an introvert. I love my brothers too much, so I put on a happy face for them and join in the festivities.

I walked slowly down the stairs to try to avoid another failing incident. I could see Jake, Quil, Embry and Seth playing some game on the Wii. I got along with Jake, Quil and Embry. They were always over at the house playing video games with Seth. Jake asked me out once, but I turned him down. I felt awful, but I only have brotherly feelings for him. Plus, I didn't want him to get hurt if my brothers found out I went on a date with him. Jake was extremely cool about it, and now we are really good friends.

Emmett, Sam and Paul were arguing about something, but that was nothing new. Emmett and Paul loved to argue. Sam was always the peacekeeper between the two. Their arguments were always about little things like whose turn it is to take out the trash. Sometimes their arguments would get really heated, so they would start wrestling. Sam would intervene, say a few words, and just like that, the fight was over. The next minute Emmett and Paul would be laughing again. I don't think I will ever understand how a man's mind works.

After completely scanning the room, I didn't see my any of my other brothers around. I guess Ben was probably still at work, and Jasper would stay at campus studying, lucky bastard. Jasper and I have similar feelings about socializing with people. Oddly enough, another one person I don't see around is Edward. I hope he didn't leave.

I made my way into the kitchen to check on the cake, and was shocked at the view in front of me. Edward was bending over, and looking in the oven at the cake. My hypothesis from earlier was correct. His ass was perfectly round and tight. I just wanted to walk over there and squeeze it. I could feel the blush heating up my checks with all the naughty thoughts swarming my head.

When I came out of my land "naughty thoughts," I noticed Edward was looking at me with his smirk. Crap! He caught me staring at him again." Well hello again Bella. You look lovely all cleaned up. Since you have checked me out from both sides, I think it's only fair you return the favor. So, why don't you turn around so I can check you out from behind," Edward bluntly said.

I had no idea what to say to Edward's request, so I decided I would just ignore what he said. "I need to check the cake. Excuse me." Edward moved out of the way, as I made my way over to the oven.

"Wonderful idea, beautiful. We will reenact the scene you just walked into." Oh Edward, why can't you just leave me alone? I think my cheeks were going to be permanently stained red whenever Edward was around.

"Okay, I am in position. You can check on the cake whenever you are ready." Edward was over by the doorway waiting for me to bend down and look at the cake.

"Aren't you afraid of my brothers? They would beat you up if they knew you were looking at me."

"I am afraid, but you are worth it. Now hurry up before they catch us." So, he was afraid of my brothers.

I quickly grabbed the cake out of the oven. I could feel Edward's eyes on my butt the whole time. I never had a guy so openly stare at me before.

"Bella, you are fucking hot. Now we are even. Agreed?" Was Edward flirting with me?

"Yes, Edward. No more checking each other out. Don't you want to go mingle with the players? You don't have to stay in here with me." Half of me wanted Edward to leave so I could analyze everything that happened, but the other half wanted Edward to stay in here with me.

"But I like being in here with you. Can I tell you a secret?" He moved closer to me, staring deeply into my eyes. Intrigue washed over me as I wondered what kind of secret he would tell me.

"Of course, I am an excellent secret keeper." I didn't tell Edward that I didn't have anyone to reveal his secret to, besides my brothers.

"I am not much for parties. I only came to avoid being teased by Emmett." I could totally sympathize with him about Emmett. I have been teased by Emmett my whole life. He loves to make fun of me, especially when I fall. At least he always makes sure I am okay before he starts to tease me.

"I understand completely. I'm not really a fan of being around a bunch of people I don't know, hence why I volunteer to make the food. I get to stay in the kitchen most of the night, and don't have to interact with anyone." I replied as I started to ice the cake.

"We are pretty similar aren't we, beautiful? Would you like to go out with me sometime? We could meet up and go for coffee. We don't even have to tell your brothers." Oh my gosh. Edward was flirting with me, and he wants to go out with me! Okay Bella, be cool. Don't sound too excited about this, or he might run the other way.

I stopped icing the cake and turned around to look at Edward. "Edward, I ..."

"Bells I am going to …" Damn Paul and his poor timing.

Paul came into the kitchen wearing his uniform. He looked shocked to see Edward in here with me. "Who is this guy, Bella? Is he bothering you?" I think Paul was probably more protective of me than Emmett.

"No, Paul, I am fine. He was just helping me with the cake." Paul looked me in the eyes making sure I was telling him the truth. Paul could tell when anyone was telling a lie. That's why he chose to be a cop.

Paul nodded, so I knew he was done with the interrogation for now." Okay, just scream if he starts to bother you."

"Anyway, I am off to work to clean up the streets of Seattle. Make sure Emmett keeps the noise down. Bye Bells." He gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye Paul. Stay safe. I'll try to make sure the party stays under control, but no guarantees." He gave Edward one last glance before he turned to leave.

After Paul left for work, I went back to icing the cake. I focused all my attention on the cake, so I wouldn't have to see Edward leave. There was no way he was going to stay with the glares Paul was giving him. I jumped when I heard Edward ask, "Exactly how many brothers do you have Bella?"

I might as well get this out of the way since honesty is one of the most important things in a relationship. "Uhm, six and they are all older."

Edward looked at me with a confused expression. "Oh, I thought there was just Emmett and Sam."

Deep breathe Bella. It was fun while it lasted. "Nope, there is also Paul, Ben, Jasper and my twin Seth. I understand if you don't want to go out with me anymore. My brothers can…"

Edward interrupted me before I could finish my sentence. "Stop, beautiful. I still want to take you out for coffee, if you want to go." Really? Edward still wanted to go out with me even though I have six brothers.

"Of course I want to go, Edward. Most guys run the other way when they learn I have 6 brothers."

Edward looked me in the eyes and said, "Well beautiful, I have balls of steel." My jaw dropped in shock. I can't believe Edward just said that to me.

Edward came right up to me, and used one of his long fingers to slowly push my mouth closed. "Baby, close your mouth, before you catch a fly." Edward just touched me and called me baby.

Okay Bella, focus. You can't show Edward how much he affects you. Think Bella what were you even doing in the kitchen. Oh yeah icing the cake. "Edward I really need to finish icing this cake before Emmett starts looking for it." Emmett honestly did love cake. If I didn't finish it soon, I know he will be in here demanding that I hurry up because he's hungry.

"Of course Bella. So when do you want to get coffee? I am free this weekend." I didn't want to tell my brothers about Edward yet, which is hard because I live with them.

My brothers always sleep in on Saturdays. If they are up when I get back, I can just say that I went to the bookstore. "Tomorrow morning at 8 works for me."

"I will see you tomorrow then at 8 am. Can I have your number in case something comes up?" I gave Edward my phone number and programmed his number into my phone. I was extremely excited for tomorrow. I probably won't be able to sleep tonight.

"Well Edward, I guess it's time to leave our bubble and join the party. Can you grab the cookies out of the microwave while I will carry the cake?" I was sad that our alone time was over.

Edward grabbed the cookies and said, "I am really looking forward to tomorrow morning Bella."

We both walked into the living room and joined the party. Edward placed the cookies on the table and went over to where Sam and Embry were standing.

I wasn't even able to set the cake down before Emmett found me. "Belly, it's so nice of you to join us. I'll just take that cake out of your hands for you." I swear Emmett has a nose like a wolf. He is able to smell food from miles away.

"Don't forget to share, Emmett!" I yelled to Emmett as he walked away from me. I knew Emmett would eat that whole cake if he got the chance.

I scanned the room to see who had arrived while I was in the kitchen with Edward. I saw James in the corner talking to Sam. I felt a shiver go down my spine when I spotted him. He was creepy and would always stare at me. I had always made sure to be around one of my brothers when he was near. Seth and Jasper were the only ones who knew how freaked out I was by James. Seth only knew because of our freaky twin connection. Jasper knew because he could easily read anyone's emotions.

I quickly found Seth in the crowd. He and Jake were still playing Wii. I made my way over to them making sure to avoid James.

"Hey Bella. Has Emmett already confiscated the cake you made?" It was no secret how much Emmett loves cake.

"Of course he did. I wasn't even able to set it down." Seth and Jake were both laughing at Emmett antics.

"So Jake, how is football practice going this year?" This is Jake's third year on the team.

"It's good Bella. I'm really tired and sore, just like every year during training. How are your classes going?"

"Classes are going great. I am excited for next semester to start. I get to do student teaching. I hope I get placed in a kindergarten classroom." I knew Jake wasn't genuinely paying attention to what I was saying. He was too busy trying to beat Seth on whatever game they were playing.

"That's cool, Bella." That was the end of our conversation, which is fine with me.

I sat down on the couch and pretended to watch Seth and Jake play their game, but honestly, I was sneaking peeks at Edward. Occasionally, our eyes would meet, but I would quickly look away.

"Bella, are you even listening to me?" Damn! Guess I was too busy staring at Edward, and completely missed what Seth was saying.

"Sorry, Seth, I was thinking about a paper I had to write for one of my classes." Seth gave me a quick glance. I could tell he didn't believe what I was saying.

Seth leaned into me and whispered, "We will talk about this later, Bella." Great, now I need to think of an excuse for Seth's questioning, and get ready for Paul's integration.

I didn't have much time to think before I saw Sam and Edward walk over to us. "Bella this is Edward. Edward, this is Bella, my sister." Why was Sam introducing us? Usually my brothers didn't introduce me to boys.

"It's lovely to meet you, Bella. I hear wonderful things about you from Emmett and Sam." Sure Edward, I bet Emmett loves to tell stories about my meetings with the ground.

"Nice to meet you too, Edward. Don't believe everything they tell you about me though. Some of it isn't true." This was kind of awkward because we were all just standing there.

"I am Seth, Bella's older twin brother." Thank you, Seth, for breaking the silence.

"Well, I am going to see if I can get a piece of cake before Emmett eats it all," Sam said as he motioned to Seth and Jake. "Why don't you two join me?" Something was up with Sam. Why would he leave me here alone with Edward?

"Come on, Jake. Let's go get some cake. Bella makes an amazing cake. It was nice to meet you, Edward." Before the trio got too far away, Sam turned around and winked at me. Was Sam trying to set me up with Edward? I would need to have a talk with him later.

"So, Bella, this is kind of awkward. Is Sam trying to set us up?" Edward looked at me with a smirk.

"Yep. Well this is a first. I have never been set-up by one of my brothers before." I can't believe this. At least one of my brothers would be on my side when I tell them that I am dating Edward.

"So are you going to tell them about coffee tomorrow?" Edward asked as he sat down on the couch next to me. There was a considerable amount of distance between us in case my brothers were watching.

"Probably not, unless you are ready to deal with them." I really wanted to see what this relationship could develop to, and I was afraid if my brothers got involved they would ruin it.

"We can tell them whenever you want, beautiful. At least it seems like Sam is on our side." I am glad Edward isn't going to push me to tell my brothers.

"I think we should wait to tell Emmett and Paul until we know where this is going. Seth will probably find out tonight because he caught me staring at you earlier. Jasper and Ben won't really care as long as you treat me right. Obviously, Sam is trying to set us up, so he will be ecstatic that his matchmaking worked. Great, I will never hear the end of it."

"Whatever you want, baby. For the record, those guys that ran, when you mentioned your brothers, never realized what softies your brothers actually are. They don't sound that bad." I guess I gave Edward the wrong impression on how my brothers would accept our relationship.

"Edward, I think I gave you the wrong idea earlier when I said they would accept you so easily. Seth, Jasper and Ben will definitely act tough. But just remember that they are big softies." Why were we even talking about this? Edward and I haven't even been on our first date yet. Is tomorrow even a date or we just meeting? I need to stop over thinking about this because the smile was starting to fall off my face.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Edward moved closer to me with concern highlighted across his face.

"I'm fine. I was just wondering…" Edward looked at me expectantly as I hesitated on asking my question. Come on Bella you can do this. "Is tomorrow a date?"

Edward looked shocked at what I just asked. Of course, he wouldn't want to date me. I was just plain and boring. Guys like Edward date models and cheerleaders. I am way out of his league.

Before he replied, Edward scooted closer to me. He was now only inches away. Hopefully, Sam was keeping my brothers occupied so they won't see how close Edward and I were. "Beautiful, whatever you are thinking stop it. I thought you knew tomorrow would be a date. Of course, I want to date you. Why do you think I was asking about your brothers?"

I couldn't believe it. I was going on a date tomorrow with Edward. This would be my first real date. I wouldn't tell Edward this though. I don't want him to realize how pathetic I truly am.

I was asked out once when I was a freshman in college, but when he came over to pick me up, Paul answered the door. Paul started interrogating him about his speeding tickets. The guy left before I could make it downstairs. Turned out, Paul had performed a background check after I told them that I was going on a date. I didn't talk to Paul for a week. He apologized a million times, but I could tell he wasn't really that sorry.

"I don't know what I was thinking. It's just guys like you usually don't date girls like me," I said sadly, as I turned my gaze to the floor.

I felt Edward grab my hand. "Bella, I think you are beautiful. I will date whoever I want. Truthfully, I think you can do way better than me. I'm just thankful that you gave me the chance to take you on a date tomorrow." Thank you, God, for giving me a man that knows how to calm my insecurities.

"Bella, whose fucking hand are you holding?" Fuuuuuuuck, we were caught!

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, who caught Bella and Edward? Any guesses. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!<strong>


	4. Party Aftermath

**Sorry it has been awhile. I have been busy with school and the holiday season. This is a short chapter but there will be another update Monday.**

**Thanks, for the reviews for the previous chapter and a couple people guessed right about who caught Bella and Edward. **

**Enjoy and as always ****Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>BPOV- Party Aftermath<p>

"Bella whose fucking hand are you holding," Fuuuuuuck! Jasper had caught Edward and me holding hands. Thank god, it wasn't Emmett that caught us. I could see the headlines now, "Protective older brother kills fellow football player."

Jasper stood right next to us alternating between staring at Edward and I. I guess he was waiting for some kind of explanation. "Uhm Jasper this is Edward. He is on the team with Edward and Sam." I hope Jasper would just let it go for now because I really didn't want Emmett to come over here and start asking questions.

"Bella we will talk about this later. Find me after the party. Edward." Then Jasper walked away. Guess I will be talking with all of my brothers except Emmett and Ben.

"Sorry if I got you in trouble Bella. I just wanted to make you feel better." Edward looked like his favorite toy had just broke. He started to pull his hand away but I won't let go.

"It's okay Edward. I am not in any trouble. Plus, I enjoy holding your hand. Maybe we can hold hands again tomorrow on our date." I blushed when I mentioned the last part.

Edward gave me a beautiful smile and stopped trying to pull his hand away. "I enjoy holding your hand too beautiful. We will definitely have to hold hands again soon." I could hear the front door opening and closing. I guess people were starting to leave. I didn't want Edward to leave yet but I will see him in less than 12 hours.

"Well beautiful I think it is time for me to leave. I enjoyed meeting you tonight even though you had flour on your face and one of your brothers is trying to set us up." I bet Edward was always going to remember the flour and I was always going to blush when he brought it up.

"I had fun tonight Edward and I will see you tomorrow. Thanks for making the party enjoyable for me" I actually stayed the whole time tonight instead of sneaking off to my room after I was finished making the food.

"I had fun too. I was actually only planning on staying about 30 minutes but then you answered the door and that plan went out the window."

We held hands a little while more until it I saw Emmett start to make his way towards us. I quickly gave Edward's hand a squeeze and pulled away.

"Bye Edward it was nice to meet you. Hope you have a great season." Emmett was now standing right behind us.

Edward got up from the couch. "It was nice to meet you to Bella and Emmett thanks for inviting me to your party. I had a lot of fun. Goodnight" Edward made his way towards the door.

"Thanks for coming Eddie and I will see you at practice Monday." Eddie? Why did Emmett call Edward Eddie?

Edward stopped walking to the door and sighed. "Emmett my name is Edward not Eddie. How many times do I have to tell you?" I could tell Emmett's nickname was starting to grate on Edwards nerves. Note to self don't call Edward Eddie.

Emmett just started laughing and I could see the evil gears turning in his head. "Okay Edikens. Don't let the door hit you on your way out." Emmett chuckled to himself. The last thing I saw of Edward was his delicious ass as he walked out the door.

"Well Belly I think the party was a hit. I am surprised you stayed the whole time." Emmett looked in deep thought for a minute, probably trying to figure out why I stayed the whole time. Then he turned around and walked over to the remaining partiers.

I quickly got up the couch and went to my room. I sat on my bed trying to decide if I wanted to talk to Jasper, Sam or Seth first. I decided I would talk with Jasper since Sam and Seth was still downstairs with the stragglers.

I walked down the hall and knocked on Jasper's door. Jasper opened and asked, "Bella are you ready to talk about your hand holding with Edward?" He stated smiling at the end of his question so I knew I wasn't in too much trouble.

I slowly walked in Jasper's room and sat in his desk chair. Jasper closed the door and took a seat on his bed. "Okay Bella start talking." Jasper was always the blunt one out of my brothers.

"Jasper, I really like Edward and we are going out for coffee in the morning please, don't tell anyone." I knew with Jasper that it was best to just tell the truth.

Jasper looked at me for a second. "Thanks for telling me and I think he really likes you too. When are you going to tell everyone else? You know Emmett and Paul won't take the news very well." Jasper always planned ahead and loved to come up with strategies depending on the problem.

"Sam basically pushed us together at the party and I am going to talk to Seth when I am done talking to you. I will probably tell Ben whenever I see him. As for Emmett and Paul we want to wait to them until we know where our relationship is heading."

"Bella I won't wait too long to tell them because they will eventually find out. I am happy for you Bella. I don't know Edward but from my first impression he seems like a good guy but that doesn't mean I am not going to scare him for a while." Jasper started laughing.

"Thanks Jazz. Just don't scare him too bad because I want him to stick around." I knew Jasper wouldn't be too mean to Edward; it just wasn't in his nature.

Jasper stopped laughing and a wide smile grew across his face. "Oh Bella, when are you going to tell the pixie and her sidekick." The bastard started laughing again. The pixie is Alice, Jasper's girlfriend for 5 years. Alice is a world-renowned fashion designer and owns several boutiques all over the world. She always tries to dress me up when she comes over and buys me tons of clothes. Her sidekick is Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie. Rosalie is one of the cheerleaders for the Seattle Seahawks. She looks like a goddess with her long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She loves to do my make-up and hair whenever she comes over. When Alice and Rosalie team up together, I barely make it out alive. I always feel bad when they are done with their makeovers because the only people who see the finished results are my brothers.

"You know Rosalie would kill you if she heard you called her a sidekick." Jasper stopped laughing. Rosalie always had to be first and was viscous when she didn't get her way. That is why Emmett and Rosalie get along so well. Emmett is loud and acts like a two year and Rosalie can make him shut-up and act his age.

"Don't tell her what I said Bella, please." Ha Jasper now I have the power due to your stupid mouth.

"I won't tell her as long as you let me tell them on my own terms." I know I will have to tell them soon but at least their makeovers won't go to waste anymore.

Jasper stood up, walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Thank-you Bella. You are my favorite sister. "Just tell Alice soon because I can't keep secrets from her."

"I am your only sister so of course I am your favorite and I will tell them both soon." I said laughing at Jasper's statement.

"Well I am going to see if I can find Sam or Seth so I can try to get some sleep before my date in the morning." I gave Jasper another hug before walking towards the door.

"Goodnight Bella. Have fun on your date tomorrow." I walked out the door back to my room.

"Bella, come talk to me for a minute." Perfect timing Sam, now I won't have to search for you. I turned around and walked into Sam's room.

"So how did you like Edward?" I could hear the uncertainty in Sam's voice. It must be weird trying to set your sister up with someone.

"He was okay. Why?" I decided to play coy and make him work for the answer I knew he wanted.

"Oh, I just thought you would get along with him. I have kind of become a mentor to him and he seems like a really nice boy." I was going to make Sam admit that he was trying to set up me and Edward.

"We did get along but were you trying to set me up with him?" Okay Bella you have to keep a confused expression on your face or he will catch on.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you Bella?" I could tell Sam was getting frustrated with me not understanding.

"Yes Samuel Steven Swan. Please, enlighten me on your plan."

"Okay, Isabella Marie Swan. I thought you and Edward would be attracted to one another and might start dating. I also thought that you would be thanking me since he was already Sam approved." Sam was blushing by the end of his statement and I started laughing at him.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it? I hate to burst your bubble Sam but Edward and I had already planned to meet tomorrow before you introduced us. Also, while I appreciate your approval, Emmett and Paul are the hardest to obtain approval."

"So all my hard work to introduce you and Edward was for nothing." Sam looked so sad by the end of his statement. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings.

"No because I heard you were the one to talk Edward into to coming to the party which means you are the reason we met." Sam was smiling again and I knew he helped Edward and I meet.

"Thanks Bella for cheering me up. I will help you tell Paul and Emmett whenever you are ready." I don't know if I would ever be ready to tell Paul and Emmett.

"Thanks, Sam. Well I am going to bed since I have a date in the morning." I still needed to talk to Seth.

"Goodnight Bella. Love you." Sam walked over to where I was standing and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Love you too Sam." I walked back towards my room. I knew Seth would come find me after Embry left. I quickly got ready for bed because I had to get up early for my date with Edward. I crawled into bed and waited for Seth to come talk to me.

I heard my phone ding which meant I had a text message. Who would be texting me this late at night. I quickly reached for my phone on my nightstand. "Only 8 more hours before I can hold your hand again beautiful." Edward was so sweet.

"Only 7 hours and 59 minutes before I can see your striking green eyes." I quickly hit the send button because I knew I would over analyze the text.

A few seconds later, my phone dinged with another message. "Goodnight beautiful. Sweet dreams."

I just placed my phone back on the nightstand when I heard a knock on my door. My brothers had learned the hard way to knock before entering.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

I was 15 and just got home from school. It was a long day and I had just taken a calculus test. I just wanted to go to my room and take a warm, long bath. Of course, it couldn't be that easy.

Emmett, Paul and Sam were sitting in front of the TV playing Call of Duty. They all loved this game and would yell at the TV when they were losing. I still don't understand why this game is so fun. I was trying to sneak past them to avoid being questioned about my day. Me being my clumsy self, bumped into the table.

"Belly what are you making us for dinner. I am hungry and coach said I need to put on some more weight." They didn't even bother turning around to see if I was okay.

"Emmett, why don't you guys just order pizza? I have had a long day and I don't feel like making anything." I went upstairs to my room after Emmett nodded his head in agreement.

I went into my bathroom and filled up the tub for my bath. I lit some of the candles around the tub and went to get my iPod from my backpack. I found my relaxation playlist, which was classical music. I placed the iPod on the dock, took of my clothes and got into the warm water. I could feel the stress melt away and the music drowned out my brothers yelling at that stupid game.

I got out fully relaxed, dried off and went into my room. I got a bra and panties out of my dresser and put them on. I opened my closet trying to decide what I wanted to wear. All of a sudden, all of brothers ran into my room. They all had Nerf guns in their hands and were firing at each other. They haven't notice me yet but it wouldn't last for long

"Bells, where the fuck are your clothes?" Once Paul pointed out that, they all turned the heads to look at me and quickly ran out the room.

"Belly, why would you walk around your room in your underwear?" Emmett yelled at me running out of my room. I have now reached a new level of embarrassment that I didn't even know existed. I got dress in sweats and one of Emmett's old football t-shirt.

I knew I had to face them sooner rather than later. So, I slowly walked downstairs and saw they were all sitting on the couches staring at the blank TV. "Uhm guys, can we forget that ever happened? Just remember next time to knock before you barge into my room. Why did you even come into my room?"

They all exchanged looks deciding if they should tell me or not. Finally, Seth answered my question. "We were playing real life Call of Duty. Your room was the safe room. We didn't mean to walk in on you Bella." They all looked at me with sad looks on their faces as if they were 5 year old children that just did something terribly wrong.

"Cheer up guys. You learned your lesson and it won't ever happen again right?" I looked into each one eyes.

They chorused together "Yes Bella."

"So what kind of pizza does everyone want?" The incident was never talked about again.

* * *

><p>"Come in Seth." Seth opened the door and made his way over to my bed. He took a seat on my bed and looked at me for a while. I knew he was trying to figure out how to broach the subject of Edward.<p>

I took pity on him because I wanted him to leave so I could get to sleep. "Seth I really like him and we are going for coffee tomorrow morning."

Seth took a couple minutes to collect his thoughts. "I am happy for you. I will cover for you if anyone starts asking where you are."

"Thanks Seth, for always having my back." He has helped me out of a couple sticky situations with my brothers before. Seth always has my back and I have his.

"Goodnight Bella and have fun tomorrow. Love you." Seth leaned down and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Love you too big brother." I said has he started to leave my room. I figured I would stroke his ego a bit with the big brother comment. He seemed kind of sad throughout our conversation. Seth normally had a similar loud and funny personality like Emmett but unlike Emmett, he knew when to reel it in.

Seth turned around and gave me a small smile before he shut the door. I was thankful that Seth never asked a lot of questions and our conversations could range anywhere from a couple of minutes to hours.

Thankfully, Paul was still working so I could avoid talking to him until tomorrow. I would probably tell Ben the next time I saw him. I just hope that my brothers that know about Edward and I can keep their mouths shut. I turned off my light and quickly fell asleep imagining Edward's and I date tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review!<strong>


	5. Coffee

**Sorry, the update is a little late tonight but it is still Monday. I just gave a four and half hour presentation to NASA for my senior design project so that took a majority of my day.**

**I am looking for a new Beta for Density. Just PM me if interested. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy their date and a little brother-sister bonding time!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>BPOV- Coffee<p>

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. What is that noise? Oh yeah, my cell phone. I rolled over in bed and quickly grabbed my phone to silence the horrible buzzing sound. I looked at the screen I saw I was receiving a call from green eyes. Who the hell is green eyes?

Oh shit, Green eyes! It is all coming back to me. Meeting Edward at the party, setting up a date this morning and talking to my brothers. I looked at my clock at saw it was already 8:30. Guess I forgot to set my alarm last night. Fuuuuuuck. My first real date and I already messed it up.

My phone was still buzzing in my hand so I swiped my finger across the screen to answer it. "I am so so so sorry Edward. I forgot to set my alarm and I swear, I really wanted to meet you this morning. Will you please forgive me for my stupidity?" Please god let Edward forgive me.

"I forgive you Bella. It was a simple mistake to make but I thought you were standing me up." Thank-you god for letting Edward forgive me.

"I would never ever stand you up Edward. If anything I was worried that you would stand me up." I still didn't understand why Edward would want to date plain old me.

"Beautiful, how many times do I have to tell you that I like you? The morning is still young so do you still want to get coffee this morning? I can wait until you get here." Edward still wanted to see me today, yes!

"Of course. Let me get ready and I should be there by nine." I quickly got out of bed but due to my clumsiness, I end up falling since my foot was tangled in my sheets. Thonk! My butt just hit the floor pretty hard. That is probably going to leave a bruise.

"Bella! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Edward sounded frantic and I knew he was probably minutes away from calling Sam or Emmett to check on me.

"Edward calm down. I am fine. I just fell out of bed. Now I am going to get ready and I will see you soon." It was sweet that he cares about me but he needs to get use to my clumsiness because I fall, a lot.

"Okay. Bye beautiful and try not to fall again." I quickly hung up the phone and threw it back on my bed. Okay Bella you have about 15 minutes to get ready. I didn't have enough time to take a shower but luckily, I took one yesterday. I quickly went through my morning routine of relieving my bladder and brushing my teeth. I went to my dresser and pulled out panties and a bra. I don't really care what they looked like because there was no way Edward was going to see them on the first date. I walked over to my closet deciding to dress casual with a pair of skinny jeans and a tee shirt. I got dressed and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I put on my green chucks that Emmett got me last year for Christmas. He said I could wear to the football games since they are the Seahawk's color. I grabbed my purse and placed my cell phone and wallet inside. I was doing pretty good on time and had 5 minutes to spare. Since Edward was already at the coffee shop, I decide to go ahead and leave.

I quietly opened my bedroom door and tried to hear if Emmett of Paul were up. I didn't hear anything so I tiptoed down the hallway and down the stairs. I silently opened and closed the front door and quickly started walking down the road. The coffee shop I was meeting Edward at wasn't very far from the house and it would be faster to walk than to drive and try to find a parking spot.

It was very nice outside this morning and thankfully, it wasn't raining today. I saw the coffee shop up ahead a checked my cell phone and saw it was only 8:50. I was 10 minutes early for our new meeting time. Hopefully Edward wasn't too mad at me for being so late to our date.

I finally made it to the coffee shop and it wasn't too crowd for a Saturday morning. I guess a lot of people went out partying last night and were still sleeping off their hangovers. I saw Edward sitting at a booth in the back. I decided I would go greet Edward and then get some hot chocolate since I wasn't a coffee fan.

Edward was facing the wall so he didn't see me approaching. "Hey Edward. Sorry again for being an hour late for our date."

Edward turned around in his seat and looked at me. "Good morning beautiful. Your tardiness is already forgiven and forgotten. What do you want to drink?" I looked at the table and saw Edward already had a cup of coffee. There was no reason for Edward to have to get my drink for me. His coffee would just cool off while he was ordering mine.

"I will just go order and be back soon." I said to Edward and started to turn around. Before I was completely turned around, Edward grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Bella, this is a date and I will be buying your coffee. Now what do you want?" Edward got up from his seat and stared at me waiting for my answer.

"It is fine Edward. Sit back down and I will go order." Why won't Edward just let me go order? I can pay for my own drink.

"Bella, sit you ass in the damn chair and tell me what you want." Oh, forceful Edward. I think I like this side of Edward. I could tell Edward was getting frustrated at me so I decide to just give in and let him buy me the damn drink.

"I want a hot chocolate with extra marshmallows, please." Edward seemed a little perplexed at why I wasn't ordering a coffee.

"Why are you not ordering coffee? We are in a coffee shop in case you forgot." A little cocky now Edward.

"I know that we are in a coffee shop but coffee isn't really my cup of tea." I laughed internally at my joke.

"Really, Bella? I will be back soon with your drink." He left to place my order. I sat down at the table and surveyed the area. There were a couple people sipping on coffee and reading the paper but the shop was pretty much desolate. The line to order wasn't too long so Edward should be back soon.

Edward returned to the table shortly with a large hot chocolate and a chocolate chip muffin in his hands. "Thanks for the hot chocolate but there is no way I am going to be able to drink it all." Edward placed the hot chocolate and muffin in front of me while taking his seat across the table.

"You're welcome and you can also take it home with you. I also got you the muffin because I figured you didn't eat breakfast." Ah, he is being so sweet to me. Why did I have to be so stubborn earlier?

I took a bite of the muffin and it was so good. I had to restrain the moan that was trying to escape my mouth. "How did you know chocolate chip was my favorite?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders and said "Lucky guess. Plus it was either chocolate chip or bran so I went with chocolate chip."

"You definitely picked right. Do you want a bite?" I held out the muffin for Edward to take. Surprisingly, Edward didn't take the muffin from me but leaned over and took a bite has I was holding it.

"Yum that is a good muffin." Edward said while slowly licking his lips. His pink tongue darted out of his mouth licking up the melted chocolate that still resided on his lips. I started imagining what that tongue could do to me.

"Bella…Bella are you still with me?" Crap. I guess I took too long dreaming about Edward's tongue.

"Sorry Edward. Just thinking about some homework I have." I could tell by the gleam in Edward's eyes that he didn't believe the lie.

"Sure. Anyway, tell me about yourself." Edward took a sip of his coffee.

"What do you want to know?" Did he expect me to tell him my whole life story? Not that it would take very long since I am a pretty boring person.

"Whatever you want to tell me." Edward folded his hands in front of himself and leaned back in the chair.

There was no way that I was going to do all of the talking. "Since it is not fair that I have to do all the talking let's play a game." Edward straighten up in his chair and seemed excited.

"Okay, what did you have in mind?"

"How about 20 questions?" Alice, Rosalie and I played this game before but while drinking and it got awkward pretty fast. It started as an innocent game but then it basically turned into all about sex. I left after that. Hopefully, Edward won't ask questions about sex.

"Sounds fun. Ladies first but be gentle." I guess Edward has a polite side too.

"Let's start off easy. What is your favorite color?" Really Bella? Favorite color. What is this, the first grade?

"That is really easy, brown. Yours?" Why in the world would he like brown? Most guys like blue.

"I like green. Why is brown your favorite color? Most people aren't a fan" My favorite color is now the same color green as Edward's eyes but there was no way I was going to let him know that.

"Not your turn beautiful. Now for my question" Edward paused I guess for dramatic affect. "How old are you?"

"Really Eddie. All that build up, only to ask my age. Plus don't you know you should never ask a lady her age." I was teasing Edward. I knew he didn't like the name Eddie from last night when Emmett called him that.

"First, don't call me Eddie. I loathe that name. Second, I don't see any ladies around here so what was wrong with my question."

"Jerk!" I knew Edward was just joking about me not being a lady. Plus, I was kind of a tomboy anyway due to growing up with six brothers.

"I am joking beautiful. For the record I am 24 years old and think you are the perfect little lady." Edward quickly backtracked from his earlier statement.

"Fine. I am 23 years old. Due to your meanness, the next question is going to be harder. How did you get into football?" I wanted to learn more about Edward and since football is his career that seemed like a good starting point.

"Football has been my life since middle school. I use to be picked on because I was small but I started working out, tried out for the football team and I became the king of the school. I love football. The team becomes a second family and your teammates will always be there for you. I couldn't imagine living my life without football." I could tell by Edward's answer that football was a part of him and he plays because he loves the sport not the money.

"It is hard to imagine you skinny and being picked on." I can't believe this sexy man in front of me use to be picked on.

"Maybe I can show you pictures sometime. My turn. What are you doing with your life?"

"Well I am a senior elementary education major. I love teaching little kids and watching them learn and grow. My mother was a teacher and I would help her with her class sometimes. I guess that is where my love for teaching started." I hope he won't ask about my parents right now because I didn't feel like going down that depressing road in the middle of a coffee shop.

"Kids are a lot of fun to work with. I would sometimes help out at football camps when I was in high school and college but the kids I helped were a little older than kindergarteners."

Edward and I kept playing our game of 20 questions. We talked about where we were from, our favorite foods and what we like about Seattle. Thankfully, we never talked about previous relationships, not that I have had any, or sex. We also avoided money, religion and politics. The more I got to know Edward the more I liked him.

My phone vibrated in my purse. I pulled it out and saw I had a text from Seth. I quickly opened the message afraid that Emmett and Paul had found out about Edward_. "Bella you need to come home. Em and Paul are getting worried."_

I looked at the clock and saw it was almost 11, which means Edward, and I have been talking for almost two hours. Shit! I bet my brothers are getting antsy._ "I will be there soon."_

"I need to go home. My brothers are starting to worry about me." I was sad that my time with Edward was almost up. I hope that he had fun this morning and will want to meet again.

"I didn't even realize the time beautiful. Hopefully you aren't in too much trouble." Edward stood up from his seat and grabbed both of our cups.

"Seth has been covering for me so everything should be fine." I said following Edward towards the door.

"Well beautiful I had a lot of fun today. Would you want to go on another date soon?" Edward was looking at the ground almost has if he was unsure about my answer.

"I had a lot of fun too. Tomorrow is Swan day but I am free any time after that." Edward held the door open for me.

"Bella I have to ask, what is Swan day?" He seemed curious. Just like Alice and Rose were when they found out about it. Alice and Rose don't participate in Swan day since they are not officially Swans yet. Personal I think wedding bells are in the future for both of them. It will be nice to have more estrogen in the family.

"My family every month sets aside a whole day that we spend together. We rotate around on who gets to pick the activities and this month is my choice. I love to torture my brothers. Any ideas?" I love when it is my turn to pick and already had a couple ideas on what I wanted to do.

"That sounds like a lot of fun. Maybe you could take them to get pedicures and you have to make sure you get tons of pictures." Edward was laughing at the end of his sentence. Pedicures did sound like an awesome way to torture my brothers.

"I like your idea Edward. It will be taken into consideration. Well, I really need to start walking back." I wasn't quite sure how to end our date. Do I hug him or kiss him on the cheek?

"Do you want a ride?"

"Thanks, but my brothers are probably looking out the window. It won't be a good idea if I show up in your car. Plus, it isn't that long of a walk."

"Okay, I will be in touch beautiful so we can set up our date. Also, I want to hear all about Swan day." Edward walked towards me and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek. He smelled so good and he was warm to. I quickly returned the hug and leaned on my tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek too.

"Bye Edward. I can't wait till our next day." I stepped out of the hug and started heading home. Edward was still stun by the kiss I gave him as I started walking.

"Bye Bella" Edward yelled after me. Guess he has finally come out of his daze.

The walk home was short and gave me some time to think about what I wanted to do tomorrow. I figured that we would go to the bookstore and see a chick flick. I considered Edward's idea for pedicures but wasn't sure if my brothers would even go for it. There is usually no veto on Swan day but getting pedicures might be too far. Oh well I will just think about it some more. I came up to the house and sure enough, the blinds in the living room were open.

Before I could even unlock the door, it was swung open. "Isabella where have you been? Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be walking around? Anyone could just grab you and pull you into their car." Paul was fuming mad. He was always worried about my safety.

"Geez Paul I know not to take candy from strangers. Plus, I am a grown woman and have the pepper spray you gave me." That is right. My older brother gets me a new bottle of pepper spray each Christmas because according to him it goes bad. I stepped inside and noticed Emmett and Sam were watching some game on TV.

Emmett jumped up off the couch when he saw me and continued right were Paul left off. "Where were you Bella? We were worried. Seth said you went to the bookstore but that was like 2 hours ago."

Paul closed the door and walked over to join Emmett and I. "Well Isabella, where were you?"

"Pauly you know how much I hate Isabella and I was at the bookstore just like Seth told you." I knew they weren't going to let me go that easily. Emmett might have let me off the hook but Paul the cop knew there was more to the story.

"Really? Then where are the books you bought?" Crap. I always came home with a new book. Come on Bella think of something.

"Emmett, Paul, the game is back on." Saved by Sam and the football game. Emmett ran back over to the couch and started watching the game. Guess Paul didn't care about the game.

"Bella tell me the truth." Paul wasn't going to let this go.

"I was at the bookstore Paul. I didn't see anything I like but talked to Angela for a while. I just lost track of time." Angela was the bookstore owner and we had formed a friendship over books. I needed to make sure to let Angela know about my lie. There was a high probability that Paul would ask Angela if she is working, tomorrow.

"Okay, Bells. I just really worry about you. Not everyone has good intentions and I don't want something to happen to you. I am going to go back and watch the game but after it is over we are going to talk about that guy from yesterday." Paul gave me a hug and joined Emmett and Sam on the couch.

Thank goodness, I have dodged the bullet for now. I walked up the stairs and decided I would pay Seth a visit. I was surprised he wasn't downstairs watching the game. I knocked on his door waiting for him to answer.

"Come in." My twin sounded sad. I wonder what happened while I was gone. I quickly opened the door concerned about my fun loving brother. He had all of his lights off and his blinds closed. It was pretty much pitch black in his room. I closed his door and made my way over to his bed.

"What is wrong Sethy? Why are you sad?" Seth was hardly ever sad and I was worried.

"I just really miss mom and dad, Izzy." The tears started falling down Seth's face. Of course, since we share a special twin connection I started crying with him. Seth rarely calls me Izzy and never lets me get away with calling him Sethy. Something must be really wrong. I held out my arms and Seth crawled into them.

"I miss them too." I said while running my fingers through Seth's hair. I tried to figure out why Seth was missing them so much. It wasn't the anniversary of their death or our birthday. Think Bella why is he so sad.

"Sethy, why are you so sad?" I decided to just ask him because I really had no idea.

"I was looking for something in the attic and came across a photo album with pictures of us all together. A lot of the pictures were of when we were born and everyone looked so happy. We were so small back then and didn't have to worry about anything." Seth was crying by the time he finished his sentence. Ah so he was not only missing our parents but thinking about everything that comes with being an adult. I couldn't allow myself to think about this because I couldn't imagine living without my brothers.

"We are happy now too, Seth. Even though mom and dad are gone they are still watching over us from heaven." I wanted to cheer Seth up. I had come to terms with my parent's death and realized that even though it sucks that they are not here, they would want us to be happy and live.

"I know Izzy but I still miss them." Seth was still crying a little.

"I miss them too. Can I ask you a question Sethy?" I knew the perfect way to make Seth happy again.

"Ask away, sissy." My plan is working perfectly. Seth's tears have stopped.

"Do you think I could talk everyone into getting pedicures tomorrow?" Seth was silent for a minute and then he busted out laughing. Score one to me for cheering up my twin.

"Izzy that would be awesome. Can you imagine the look on Emmett's face? It would be priceless." I don't think he realized that he would be getting one too. Oh well I won't spoil his fun for now.

"I know! Edward gave me the idea during our date this morning. I just don't know if they will do it."

"I think Edward and I are going to become great friends. Remember that time that Emmett made us play paintball or the time Paul made us get tattoos. You went along with it even though you didn't want too. Bella I think we are getting pedicures tomorrow. Just let me be there when you tell everyone." I remember both of those Swan days and they were not fun for me at all.

"Thanks Seth for your help. Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, I just got a little sentimental looking at those pictures. Thanks for cheering me up Bella." I gave Seth a hug and went to my room.

I started planning the day tomorrow and finding places that give pedicures. I have never had a pedicure before so I am not sure what to expect. I found a nail saloon that was close to the movie theater and called to make a reservation for seven people tomorrow.

I heard a knock at my door and figured it was Paul for part two of the interrogation. "Come in Paul."

Paul strolled into my room and sat on my bed. "So Bells, you ready to talk about that boy from yesterday?"

"Do I have a choice?" I wasn't going to tell Paul about Edward and me yet.

Paul studied me for minute. I guess he was trying to see if I was going to be cooperated during his interrogation. "Nope. Now why was he in the kitchen with you?"

"He was just being nice and seeing if I needed any help. It was perfectly innocent and he wasn't trying to get into my pants."

"Gross Bells. I don't need to hear about boys trying to get into your pants. Did you take him up on his offer of help?"

"Yes because the cake was almost done and I needed help carrying everything into the living room. He seemed like a really nice man." Unlike James who seems really really creepy.

"Bella, just because someone seems nice doesn't mean they are. They might just be luring you in and once they get you alone, they become evil." I know Paul is speaking from his cop experience. He has interviewed young girls that have been victims of rape and he is truly worried about me.

"I know Paul. I am sure if you want someone to vouch for his character you could ask Sam or Emmett."

"Thanks for answering my questions Bells. I just worry about you and don't want anything bad to happen to you. Also, with dad gone someone has to look out for you."

I walked over to Paul and gave him a big hug. "I love you Pauly and you do a wonderful job of looking out for me. I know you will always rescue me if I get into trouble."

"Love you too Bells." Paul left my room and closed the door. I felt bad for omitting the fact that Edward and I are now dating but I will tell him soon.

I decided that I would work on homework the rest of the day until I had to make dinner tonight. I was just making spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread since I was tired.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and soon I was getting ready for bed. My phoned beeped. I figured it was probably from Edward since I haven't heard from him all day. "_How did the rest of your day go beautiful?"_

"_It went good. We are going for pedicures tomorrow and I will take lots of pics to show u."_

I brushed my teeth while waiting for Edward's reply. _"LOL sounds like a lot of fun."_

"_I don't know if I will be able to sleep tonight, I am so excited. U doing anything fun tomorrow?"_ I couldn't wait for tomorrow and seeing my brothers shocked expressions about what we are doing.

"_Nope. Just staying at home and icing my shoulder." _Why would he need to ice his shoulder? Did he get hurt?

"_Did you get hurt?" _I was concerned for Edward's well-being. I know he is from Chicago and just moved to Seattle and he doesn't know a lot of people.

"_I am the quarterback, beautiful. My shoulder hurts from throwing."_ Edward was quarterback. I am dating the quarterback for the Seahawks. I didn't know that.

"_I hope it feels better soon."_ I got into bed and covered-up.

"_It always does. Goodnight beautiful, sweet dreams." _All of a sudden, I was really sleepy.

"_Night green eyes."_ I can't believe I called him green eyes but I guess it slipped since I am so sleepy. I placed my phone on my bed stand and fell into a deep sleep dreaming about Edward's green eyes and pink tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>Get excited for Swan Day! Can you picture Emmett and Paul getting a pedicure?<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	6. Swan Day Part 1

**I am back! Life as finally settled back down for me. The last couple of months I have graduated college, started a new job and moved into a new apartment. Now I have a schedule and have time to devote to Destiny again.**

**Thank-you for staying with me and I hope you enjoy Swan Day. Also, I am still looking for a Beta. If you are interested just PM me.**

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

BPOV- Swan Day Part 1

I woke up early Sunday morning. I rolled over to check my clock and it saw it was only 6am. There was no way I was going to be able to go back to sleep. I can't wait until my brothers get up and Swan day can start. It is time for my brothers to get in touch with their inner feminine side. I got out of bed and decided to make breakfast for my brothers. I know if I want Emmett and Paul to get pedicures I will need to butter them up first and breakfast is the perfect way.

I grabbed my Pod on the way to my bedroom door. I slowly opened the door listening to see if any of my brothers were up. The only noise I heard was Emmett snoring. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I made my way to the counter where the iPod dock Jasper got me last Christmas sits. Plugging in my iPod, I decided to listen to my guilty pleasure of Justin Bieber. I realize that I am 22-year-old woman but some of his songs are so catchy plus, they really annoy my brothers. I decide to start with one of my favorite song Baby. I sing and dance while I cook the eggs and bacon for breakfast.

I am just about done with breakfast when I hear Paul yell, "Bells turn that damn music off. I don't understand why you listen to shit!" Guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

"Good morning to you too Paul. I am doing wonderful this morning, thanks for asking." I sarcastically yell back while turning up the volume.

"Isabella don't make me come down there and turn that shit off myself." Paul replies.

I pull my thoughts together and get ready to reply with another smartass remark, when Seth decides to butt in. "Paul did you forget today is Swan day and Bella gets to pick whatever she wants to do today?"

I heard someone stomping down the stairs and figured it was Paul coming to apologize. "Bells I am so sorry. I forgot that today was your day. Please forgive me. I am just really tired and wanted to sleep in later than 7am. I will do whatever you want today." Paul is right where I want him. He shouldn't put up too much fight when we go get our pedicures.

"I guess I can forgive you Paul has long as you don't fight me on what we do today."

"I promise I will go along with whatever you want Bells." I love manipulating my brothers!

Paul and I made our plates and went to sit down out the table as the rest of my brothers slowly came downstairs to eat.

"What is the plan today Bella?" Jasper asked. All eyes were on me, waiting for my answer. I didn't want to give too much away yet.

"If I tell you I have to kill you." I joked. I knew I was giving them nothing and they would keep asking through-out the day.

"Come Belly just a hint…please" I am surprised Emmett is even up let alone functioning this early in the morning.

I decide I would give them a little hint. "We are going somewhere that I like to go a lot." I figured they would already know we were going to the bookstore since I always want to go there when it is my day.

"Really Bella, the bookstore again." Sam rolled his eyes at me. Jasper and Ben are my only brothers that are really into books.

"Shut-up Sam! It is my day and when do whatever I want to do."

"I think the bookstore will be fun. There is this new book out about the Civil War that I really want to get." Jasper said trying to prevent the argument between Sam and I.

"We all know you love the Civil War Jasper. What else did you have planned Bella?" Seth knew I had something up my sleeve but I wasn't ready to reveal my hand yet.

"Sorry Seth. You will just have to wait and see what else we are doing today." I got up from the table and went to the kitchen to start doing dishes.

"Bella we will do the dishes since you made breakfast." Ben said following me to the kitchen.

"Thanks Ben. Be ready at 9am." I left the kitchen and went back upstairs to my room. I grabbed my phone off the bedside table and decided to text Edward.

"_Good morning Edward! I hope you are having a good morning. I won't forget to take lots of pics of Emmett's pedicure."_ I hit the send button and figured he was probably still sleeping.

I decided I would go ahead and get ready. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair and put on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. Only 10 more minutes until my brothers should be ready to go. I heard my phone beep. Edward must already be up.

"_Good morning beautiful! I hope you slept well last night. Have fun today with your brothers." _Edward is so sweet. I am lucky to find someone like him.

I went downstairs and saw Ben, Jasper, Seth and Sam sitting on the couch ready to go. Emmett and Paul always take the longest to get ready. Sometimes I think they are more girly than me.

"Paul, Emmett let's go. We have a busy day and can't get behind schedule." I yelled up the stairs.

"Two seconds sis." Emmett yelled back while Paul came running down the stairs.

We all sat there in the living room waiting on Emmett. Somehow, his two seconds turned into five minutes but he finally came down the stairs.

"Okay Belly I am ready. Who are our designated drivers?" Emmett asked.

"Actually I thought we would just walk. It is really nice outside and everything I wanted to do is really close." I figured without cars it would be harder for my brothers to escape once they figure out what I have planned.

"Okay Belly. Lead the way." We all went out the front door and started walking towards the bookstore. The walk only took 10 minutes but of course, Paul decides to complain the whole time about how long the walk is.

"Okay Bells we are at the bookstore. What do we do now?" I knew Paul, Sam, and Emmett wouldn't know what to do when we got here. They didn't see how much fun can be had reading books. Ben, Jasper and Seth had already left the group to find books that interest them.

"Why don't you three go over to the kids section and look at picture books. You could also go look at the magazines while the rest of us go look at books."

"Belly do we have to be quiet in here like the library?" Emmett asked with a serious expression on his face. I can't believe these three and their dislike for reading.

"You are not required to whisper in here but just try to use your inside voice." I felt like I was talking to little children instead of grown men.

"Okay Bella. You can go look at books and we will go find the magazines." I walked off and hoped those three stayed out of trouble and didn't get me thrown out of my favorite bookstore.

After spending three hours at the bookstore I decide it was time to round up my brothers and go to lunch. Jasper, Seth and Ben were sitting in some armchairs reading some books.

"You guys ready to go to lunch?" I asked while walking closer to them.

"Yeah, we are just going to go checkout. Did you find any books you want Bella?" Seth asked while gathering up the two law books he had found.

"I didn't find any book I wanted this time. I am going to go look for Emmett, Paul and Sam while you guys are checking out. We will meet you at the front door." I figured I would go look where the magazines are first. I didn't see them there so decide to go check out the kids sections. I didn't really think they would actually go look at books there.

Rounding the corner to the children's section I heard someone talking. I saw a bunch of kids on the rug and a lady reading to them. It must be story time at the bookstore. Scanning the crowd of children, I spotted my brothers front and center listening to Dr. Seuss's Green Eggs and Ham. I can't believe my brothers. Luckily, the story was almost over and I wouldn't have to wait long. I pulled out my phone and took a picture of them sitting there during story time. I bet some guys on the team would really like to get their hands on this picture. This is perfect blackmail material.

Once the story was over, I ducked behind the shelf so my brothers wouldn't know they were caught. I saw them walking out of the children's section and decided to go and meet them.

"Hey guys did you find any magazines you wanted?" All three had guilty looks on their face,

"We didn't find anything Belly. Are you ready to go because I am really hungry?" Emmett is always thinking about his stomach.

"Let's go eat lunch. I have something special planned that I really think you will enjoy." The guys followed me to the front of the store where we met with everyone else.

"So Bella, where are we going to eat?" Ben asked me while exiting the front door.

"I have been wanting to try this place out for a while. Just follow me." I could tell by the looks on my brother's face they were confused but decided to follow me.

We rounded the corner and the tearoom I was taking them to came in view. "Belly there is no way we are going to eat there. Isn't there a McDonald's close by?"

"Sorry but today is my day and I want to eat at the tea room. I didn't complain when you made us go eat pound hamburgers on your day." I knew Emmett would eventually cave.

"Fine, let's get this over with." I could tell my other brothers wanted to say something but knew it would be smarter to keep their mouths shut.

Walking through the front door I could tell the hostess was shocked to see six grown men coming to the tea room.

"Table for seven please." I politely asked. We were all a little underdressed in t-shirts and jeans but it doesn't matter. The hostess led us to a table in the back of the room. I guess she figured we might be a little loud and scare off some of their more refined crowd.

"Your waitress will be right with you." The hostess said leaving our table. I watched my brothers faces has they took in the people in the tearoom. I could already tell this lunch was going to be unforgettable. Hopefully, we won't be asked to leave.

"Bella where are the menus?" Ben asked and I could tell they were all thinking the same thing.

"They don't have menus. The waitress will bring out an assortment of sandwiches and the soup will be whatever the chef decided to make today." I left out the part about what will be on the sandwiches. While they were digesting this new information, the waitress walked up to our table.

"What would everyone like to drink?" Luckily none of my brothers asked for beer.

The waitress left to get our drinks and Emmett turned around to look at me. "So Belly, what made you choose a place like this for lunch?"

"Like I said earlier this place is new and I wanted to try something different. Plus I am kind of tired of hamburgers all the time." I saw the waitress coming back with our drinks and food.

"The service here is really fast." Seth said also spotting the waitress coming back.

The waitress placed broccoli cheese soup in front of everyone and then placed a tray of cucumber and ham salad sandwiches in the center of the table. She then left the table.

"I guess she went back to get the rest of the food." Paul said while watching the waitress walk away.

"Actually this is all the food." I politely said waiting for the fallout.

"Belly, tell me you are kidding. There is no way soup and cucumber sandwiches are going to fill me up. Where is the meat?"

"Sorry Emmett but this is all we get." I tried to diffuse the situation. Looking at my other brothers I could see they were also in confusion about the amount of food.

"Bells, who in the fuck would pay for this tiny amount of food?" Paul was talking louder and the old lady at the table next to us turn around to glare at Paul.

"Fine. Let's just eat and then we will stop by the next McDonalds we see and you guys can get some hamburgers." I realized I needed to placate them or we would soon be asked to leave before we got to eat.

My brothers picked at the cucumber sandwich and barely ate there broccoli and cheese soup. I thought the food was really good but apparently it doesn't live up to their high standards. The waitress brought the check and handed it to me when I asked for it. I knew if my brothers saw the bill I would have another fight on my hands.

We quickly left the tearoom after the bill was settled. "Where to next Bella. Anything is better than that tearoom." Even Seth didn't like tearoom. Guess I will never be going there again with them.

"Let's find a McDonalds and then we have an appointment." There was a McDonalds right around the corner for the tearoom and the spa where we were getting pedicures was right next door.

"Okay guys eat fast because our appointment is at 1."

"What is our appointment for Belly? Are we playing laser tag? I knew you liked it when we went last month." I decide I would ignore Emmett's questioning and text Edward instead.

I left the booth I was in with my brothers and sat in one in the back. _"Hi. The first part of the day was a lot of fun especially when I caught Emmett and Sam listening to the children's story time. Is your shoulder feeling better?"_

Ten seconds later my phone buzzed with a reply. _"Did you get pics? The ice is helping my shoulders. Are the pedicures next?"_

"_Of course I took pics. Pedicures are next. Wish me luck"_ I also sent Edward a picture of the boys listening to story time.

"_ROFL. I can't believe they sat on the floor listening to story time. Good luck with the pedicures."_ Edward replied back.

I went back and joined my brothers," guys we need to leave or we are going to miss our appointment."

"Can't you give us a hint of what we are doing Bella." Sam whined while they all gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry boys that doesn't work on me anymore. I have become immune to your puppy dog eyes." I started walking out the door with them following me.

I walked next door to the spa and could see the wheels turning in their heads trying to figure out what we were doing here. "Are we getting massages Belly because after all the practice coach has us doing I am really sore." I could see the excitement in Emmett's eyes about the massage and was a little reluctant to disappoint him.

"Actually Emmy we are getting pedicures." My brothers were so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

All of a sudden they all spoke at once.

"No way in hell" was Jasper's and Ben's response.

"Fuck that" was the eloquent Paul.

"I am out of here." Sam's

My twin didn't disappoint with "why are you torturing us Bella."

And last but not least Emmett's response was "What the fuck is a pedi… pedi… whatever the fuck you said?" This is going to be fun…

**Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
